


TIBBS art

by marlislash



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, art: wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved so much the pics from tv guide that i made this wallpaper.<br/>Credit to  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthe">xanthe</a> who posted those pics in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TIBBS art

Direct link :  
<http://img708.imageshack.us/img708/4360/9d5c.jpg>

Thumbnail  
[](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Marlislash_Gabs/media/NCIS/wall.jpg.html)


End file.
